Once bitten, Twice shy
by shadowcat22
Summary: Yami Sennen is your average teen, well as average as it gets when your helping to mend a broken heart. But with months moving fast and Christmas vast approaching can Yami help his sister to heal or will it fall on his childhood friend Atemu in the end?


Me: Hey everyone and welcome to a brand new story…..

Hikari: New story? You barely update your other ones….Like The Return of an Angel or The Millennium Puzzle….

Me: *sighs* Hikari you worry too much, I've already posted Chapter 6 to The Return of an Angel and Duel 21 to The Millennium Puzzle, my other stories are being either re-written or are in the process of being typed and it's just a matter of posting them

Hikari: Still….they should be updated before you post a new story

Me: I will but I was inspired to write this pairing because I thought it be cool to write this….

Hikari: *sighs*

Me: *chuckles and pats Hikari on the head* Anyways, I hope the last names of Sennen and Ishigami don't belong to anyone for I've been reading stories with these as last names for Yami and thought it be cool to use them. Either way if they do belong to anyone please let me know so I may fix the problem.

**Disclaimer: Anyways, we DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will, the only person I own is Arainaina for she's my character as well as Joesaika and anyone else I may or might list inside. This story also contains Yaoi so if you don't like it then please don't read it. Also major to mild Tea bashing along with my very own bashing for my own character.**

* * *

Title: Once bitten, Twice shy

By: Shadowcat22/Yamishadowcat22

Chapter 1: The Breakup

It was a brisk autumn day and the sun was just rising above the small city of Domino. As the sun continued to rise though, everyone else was just getting up to greet the sun, well that is except for one. For you see, this young individual was totally unaware of the events that were about to happen before the day could even start.

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep…_ comes the sound of an alarm clock, as the alarm blares the annoying sound that says time to get up, it's a new day.

"Grrr…." comes the mumbles of a person as they reach over to shut off the annoying alarm clock before trying to focus tired green hazel eyes on the clock only to bolt up as the person in question noticed the time.

"Eeep…..I'm so late….I can't believe it's 8:20….I have be ready by 9" exclaims the figure as the figure bolts from the bed, as long brown hair spills down the back of the person as they make a mad dash for the bathroom to get ready with a quick shower.

"Sounds like Arai over slept" chuckles another teen with crimson color eyes, with black and red hair that stood up in a five pointed star look with blond bangs framing his face with an extra three pair running up his hair like lightning bolts.

"Yami that's not funny" remarks another teen who look almost identical to other teen except this teen was a couple inches shorter with amethyst color eyes and of course didn't have the extra set of blond going through his hair like the other did.

"Of course it is Aibou" remarks the teen known as Yami, as he turns to look at his hikari.

"Yami….." scolds the other.

"Oh Yugi, don't worry, she's got plenty of time before Joesaika arrives" replies Yami to Yugi.

With a sigh, Yugi can't help but nod just as the sound of the shower turning off and the sound of rushing could be heard before hearing a door slam, telling them that Arai must had run back towards her room.

"I'm going to see if she's ok" and with that Yugi headed towards Arai's room.

Upon reaching Arai's room, Yugi carefully reaches up before swiftly knocking at her door. "Who is it" comes a muffle reply from within.

"It's me, Yugi, is everything ok?" asks Yugi as he leans towards the door as if listening for a reply.

"Ya" answers Arai before scampering to the door to let Yugi in.

Once at the door, Arai slowly begins to open it only to reveal Yugi who was currently dressed in black leather pants, studded black boots, studded belt, a black sleeveless top, an arm band, wrist bands, choker and of course the Millennium Puzzle.

"Where's Yami?" asks Arai as she noticed that her brother was missing.

"Down stairs, we were making breakfast this morning when we heard you wake up" remarks Yugi, as he turns amethyst eyes towards her.

"Fig….Ack, now I'm really late" shouts Arai as she moves from the door to her closet, completely ignoring Yugi as she debates on what to wear that morning.

"What to wear….what to wear" murmurs Arai, while eyes continue to scan her closet.

"Why not your baby blue blouse, black skinny jeans, and knee high boots" comments Yugi from the door way unsure if it was safe to enter her room, for you see the room was fairly large, nothing to special about it but from within the room, one would see a full size bed with royal dark blue sheets with black trim as well as a desk and nightlight, a fairly decent closet, dresser, butterfly wall mirrors and decor along with Arai's tiny music box which looked like the box that once housed the Millennium Puzzle within.

"That's it, Thanks Yugi" exclaims Arai as she moves to grab exactly that.

"No problem" replies Yugi before moving to close the door, allowing her privacy to dress all the while heading downstairs to his koi.

"Did you manage to help her?" asks Yami to Yugi, just as Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep, she should be ready in a couple of minutes" answers Yugi just as the sound of knocking was heard.

"I'll get it" and with that Yugi moved to answer the door.

"Hello?" answers Yugi just as he opens the door only to reveal a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes who was currently wearing dark blue jeans, boots, and a red silk blouse.

"Hello Yugi, is Arai ready?" asks the girl.

"She'll be ready in a bit, why not come in and wait for her Joesaika" answers Yugi as he steps aside allowing entrance to Joesaika who accepts the offer before stepping inside all the while trying to ignore the Pharaoh.

For you see ever since she could remember, Joesaika and the Pharaoh had never been on good terms with one another and the reason for that was because of his baby sister, Arai. If it wasn't for Arai the Pharaoh wouldn't have a reason to trust her let alone tolerate her.

_I won't be surprised that after today, if he'll ever trust me again…_wonders Joesaika as she side glances at the Pharaoh for today, Joesaika was going to make the biggest decision in her life and it was involving the Pharaoh's sister in the process.

"So….what sort of plans do you have?" asks Yugi who wasn't a fan of the silence between Yami and Joesaika for Yugi also knew of the extreme dislike for Joesaika based off what Yami had mentioned to him but Yugi just brushed it aside at the time because he figured it must have had something to do with Arainaina.

"Oh you know, our usual….arcade maybe walk the park..." replies Joesaika just as the sound of rushing was heard causing the three of them to turn only to see Arainaina at the top of the stair who was dressed in black high heel boots, black skinny jeans and her baby blue blouse like Yugi had suggested all the while having her hair up in a half pony tail while wearing a small replica of the Millennium Puzzle around her neck.

The replica Arai had was fairly simple, it was about the size of a charm while hanging from a gold chain which Yami had given her as a gift for aside from the charm like puzzle being a charm, it also held the same powers and abilities as the larger one as well plus allowed her to keep her special connection to the puzzle that she had with her brother Yami.

"Joesaika" remarks Arai as she walks down the stairs to the girl that stood in front of her.

"Arai" answers Joesaika who moves to give Arai a hug and kiss to the cheek once she approached.

"Ready to go?"

"You bet"

"Alright, let's go" and with that they both exit the house but not before saying goodbye to Yami and Yugi in the progress.

Once gone from the house, Arai can't help but wonder where Joesaika was taking her. "Where are we going?" asks Arai as she side glances towards Joesaika.

"I thought we could go for a walk in the park or something" replies Joesaika all the while not once looking at Arai.

"Ok" was all that was said from Arai as she allows Joesaika to lead them to the park and of course there favorite spot.

Meanwhile, back at the Turtle Game Shop Yugi and Yami were just finishing there breakfast when the phone rings. "I have it" calls Yami as he snatches up the phone while Yugi began clearing off the table in the kitchen.

"Hello?" answers Yami into the phone.

"Well, if it isn't little Yami Sennen….." remarks a voice that was all too familiar to Yami.

"Hello to you to, Atemu" chuckles Yami over the phone for you see Yami and Atemu were very close friends to one another even though they both looked eerily similar to each other except for skin tones for Yami had creamy white skin and Atemu held a silky bronze color to his skin which totally separated them other than last names of course.

"How'd you know it was me?" asks Atemu whose voice held a touch of amusement in it.

"Simple….who else would use my full name, certainly not that baka no tomb robber Bakura, or that tomb keeper Marik. So who else is left" answers Yami.

For you see Yami and Atemu along with Bakura and Marik all ended up growing up together along with Seto and Yami's sister, Arai. And even though they knew one another while growing up, Yami and Atemu were like childhood friends.

Another thing that could tell Yami and Atemu apart was by the fact that Atemu was just entering his freshman year of college and Yami along with Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, and Ryou were all finishing up their senior year of High School except Arai who was only a junior in High school and still had another year of it.

"Ha, Ha…..funny, actually I was calling to see if Arai was home and to see if maybe I could swing buy to visit you and Heba" admits Atemu, as he tells Yami his true motive for calling for it was no surprise that Atemu had a thing for Arai he just didn't know how to go about telling her.

"Sorry Ate, she ain't home, she left maybe half hour ago with Joesaika" remarks Yami who all but chuckles when a low growl appears from the other end of the line.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Afraid not"

"Arrrr….your no help"

"Sorry, you can always swing over and wait I'm sure she'll be back soon, by the way Joesaika was acting I don't think they'll be gone too much longer"

"What do you mean? By the way she was acting?" asks Atemu.

"Not sure, it was just how she was acting around us, I hope she isn't planning on breaking up with Arai if she does I'll hunt her down" growls Yami as he thinks back to this morning.

"Make that two of us, I never could stand her, Why did you let her hang out with her in the first place?" asks Atemu.

"I don't know, if it was me I'd have her gone a long time ago….I guess I did it for Arai. She was always happy when she was around' admits Yami with a sigh unsure if he should have said that to Atemu, for even though Yami knew of Atemu's so called crush on Arai it was still a sore subject for them because as long as she and Joesaika were an item Atemu would never have his chance to have her.

"Hey no sweat, I'll just swing by and chill with you and heba while I wait for Arai" and with that Yami and Atemu say their goodbyes before Yami hung up the phone.

"Atemu?" asks Yugi once he saw Yami hang up the phone.

"Ya, he's coming over for a visit" answers Yami as he glances to Yugi.

"Figures"

And so with that said Yugi quickly moves towards the living room as he begins to clean up before Atemu's arrival.

Meantime, back with Arai and Joesaika, Joesaika had just managed to reach the park's entrance before stopping and looking to Arai. "Arai, we need to talk" replies Joesaika as she takes a once over to the girl who's heart was about to be broken.

"O-Ok…" mumbles Arai, waiting for whatever Joesaika had to say to her.

"Not here"

So with that said Joesaika quickly takes Arai to their special place inside the park which was the swing sets, for whenever they would go there, Arai would love to just swing and spend most of their time just being there.

Upon reaching the swings, Arai can't help but notice a few kids there and so ops to move towards the benches, where once there Arai turns to Joesaika once they sit down.

"So…what did you want to say to me?" asks Arai.

"Arai…You know I'd never do anything to hurt you right?" remarks Joesaika as she looks to the girl in question.

"Yes…"

"…..Arai, I have to break up with you"

"WHAT? WHY?" Arai cries as she fully looks to Joesaika all the while trying to hold back tears that were threaten to spill from her eyes.

Sighing quickly, Joesaika figures that it's the least she could do but give the girl an answer. "It's a long story; one I'm sure Yami will kill me over…."

"You've found someone else…." asks Arai, tears slowly making their way down her face which twists Joesaika's heart in pain.

"Yes….I-I never meant for any of this to happen….it just sort of did"

"I understand….." was all she could say before standing from the benches as fast as she could before turning and running from site leaving behind a grief stricken Joesaika from site as Arai makes a mad dash for the entrance of the park tears falling from her eyes which blinds her in her haste to leave causing her to trip and stumble.

'WHY? WHY ME' screams Arai's mind as she continues to run, only to run into the middle of the street completely unaware of a car coming right at her only to miss her as someone else yanks her backwards causing her to collide into a firm yet warm chest as tears continue to fall.

"I'm sorry Princess….but I'm not your destiny….at least not anymore now that someone else has appeared before you…you might not know it yet but you will….soon" whispers Joesaika as she turns to leave in the other direction of the park all the while letting a lone tear run down her cheek.

TBC

A/N: WELL? How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me? And who was the mysterious person who saved Arai from the car? Stayed tuned to find out…


End file.
